January 28, 2011 Smackdown results
The January 28, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 25, 2011 at the US Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. Summary As the result of injuries suffered in a mysterious attack one week ago, SmackDown GM Theodore Long was unable to return to his duties this week. As a result, Vickie Guerrero announced that she is the “acting” General Manager. When Dolph Ziggler took issue with Randy Orton's disrespectful interruption of his girlfriend, The Viper treated him to an RKO. Two days before Team Lay-Cool will face Divas Champion Natalya in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match at the Royal Rumble, they took on Kelly Kelly & Kaitlyn. Although their determined opponents attacked the flawless duo before the match, Layla's interference allowed Michelle to execute a devastating kick to Kaitlyn's face for the victory. With Kelly Kelly watching at ringside, Drew McIntyre defeated JTG with the Future Shock DDT. After the match, Kelly Kelly journeyed into the ring, presumably satisfied with the civilized way the “Chosen One” conducted himself. However, McIntyre did not stick around to find out, choosing instead to head up the ramp without looking back. In preparation for this Sunday's Royal Rumble Match (preview), Alberto Del Rio arranged for 39 competitors from around the world to face him in a Royal Rumble Match Exhibition. But, his demonstration went terribly wrong when Kane made himself the surprise third entry. Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston then joined the fray, sending both Superstars over the top rope. When they reentered the ring to seek their revenge, Rey Mysterio came to Kofi's aid. Determined to keep order, Vickie Guerrero made a tag team match with Mysterio & Kingston against Kane & Del Rio. When Kane got knocked off the apron, he was unable to accept Alberto Del Rio's tag attempt. The aristocratic Superstar took offense and shoved his partner, provoking The Big Red Monster to blast him with a big boot to the face before walking out on the action. This set the stage for Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston to hit a victorious 619-Trouble in Paradise combination, giving them tremendous momentum heading into the biggest Royal Rumble Match in history. Two weeks after being attacked by The Corre, Big Show returned, preparing to win his first Royal Rumble Match. When The Corre surrounded the ring, the gigantic Superstar challenged each of them to face him one-on-one. First, Heath Slater attacked The World's Largest Athlete from behind, initiating a match. After the giant defeated “The One Man Rock Band” with the chokeslam, he set his sights on Barrett, Jackson and Gabriel. The powerful new faction gained the advantage, only to face a barrage of Superstars, charging to the ring to send them packing. Following another outspoken Friday night address by The Miz, Rated RKO alumni Edge & Randy Orton reunited to battle The Awesome One & Dolph Ziggler in a Champions and Challengers Tag Team Match. In the midst of absolute tag team mayhem, Edge defeated his bleach blond adversary with the Spear. However, as the dust cleared, an irate Vickie Guerrero used her authority to ban The Rated-R Superstar's favorite instrument of destruction until further notice, declaring that if Edge uses the Spear in his Royal Rumble title match, he will be disqualified and lose the World Heavyweight Championship. Following her proclamation, The Ultimate Opportunist hit Ziggler with three defiant Spears both inside and outside the ring. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Chavo Guerrero *Team LayCool (Layla & Michelle McCool) defeated Kaitlyn & Kelly Kelly (0:40) *Drew McIntyre defeated JTG (4:40) *Kofi Kingston defeated Alberto Del Rio and Kane in a Royal Rumble Battle Royal Exhibition *Kofi Kingston & Rey Mysterio defeated Alberto Del Rio & Kane (15:35) *The Big Show defeated Heath Slater (w/ Ezekiel Jackson, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett) (1:15) *Rated-RKO (Edge & Randy Orton) defeated Dolph Ziggler & The Miz (w/ Alex Riley) (11:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 1-28-11 1.jpg SD 1-28-11 2.jpg SD 1-28-11 3.jpg SD 1-28-11 4.jpg SD 1-28-11 5.jpg SD 1-28-11 6.jpg SD 1-28-11 7.jpg SD 1-28-11 8.jpg SD 1-28-11 9.jpg SD 1-28-11 10.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #597 at CAGEMATCH.net * #597 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events